Emotion
by Suitonryuu
Summary: A short story about my favorite pairing, the pillar pair. Ryoma learns about his emotions for his senpai, but what will happen? Sorry about the title but I didn't know what to name it.


Ryoma Echizen woke up late again for practice. Actually, Tezuka, the captain of the tennis team, and the rest of the regulars would say that, but he himself would say other wise. He was tired. Extremely tired in fact. Tired of everything around him. School, even though it had always been infuriating, no longer held even the tiniest bit of interest for him. Also, although there were still challenges to be fought in Tennis, he became unsure of whether to keep going or not. Not only that, he was having problems with his team. Well, more like a certain someone, although the said person doesn't know it. So in the end, Ryoma decided the night before to take a day off or two.

"I should tell the coach about this." Ryoma spoke out loud as he made his way to school. "At least someone should know, right?"

"Ah! Ryoma!" a female voice shouted. Ryoma looked up to see Sakuno at the school's gates. "Aren't you late for practice?"

"Actually. . ." Ryoma began but didn't continue.

"I get the feeling something's wrong." Ryoma kept quiet. Sakuno saw this as a yes and continued on. "Is it still about. . ." Ryoma slightly nodded his head yes. Sakuno gave a sad smile, unsure of what to say. "I'm sorry." Ryoma shook his head.

"Iie. It's fine." he replied. "I'm going to take a few days off from tennis. See if I can clear my head." Sakuno nodded her head but she still had the small, sad expression, knowing that the problem wouldn't be leaving anytime soon as Ryoma would like it to.

"School's going to start soon. We should go now." she said and they both entered the school grounds, heading straight for their classroom.

As lunch came around, Ryoma was able to avoid Momoshiro by heading out before him. Ryoma slowly made his way to the tennis courts located at the back of the school. He quickly glanced at the courts, seeing some of the first years practicing their swings and Inui taking charge of Kaidoh's training like usual. Inui saw Ryoma and made his way over to him.

"You're in trouble. It's one thing to miss practice and school. It's another when you don't go to practice but you go to school." Inui reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah." Ryoma replied before continuing on to his destination. Inui just stared at Ryoma's back before deciding to head back where he had originally been.

Coming upon the coaches door, Ryoma stood briefly before reaching for the knob. Pulling the door open, Ryoma unexpectedly came upon Tezuka. Both stared at each other before either one made any attempt at speaking.

"Echizen."

"Buchou." Ryoma replied, hiding his face using his cap.

"You missed practice this morning." Ryoma kept silent. "I hope you'll be ready for some laps later?"

"Che." Ryoma answered, snapping his head to the side. The captain merely stared at him before letting Ryoma into the room and leaving. The couch's room was filled with books on several bookshelves and at the center of the room was a desk.

"Ryoma?" a voice called out and Ryoma looked over at the source to see the coach sitting at her desk. "What brings you hear?"

"I wanted to ask for a favor."

"Oh? And what's that?"

"I'd like a few days of rest from the tennis club." The coach, Sumire Ryuzaki, stared at him briefly, analyzing his face and body posture.

"Why's that?" she asked, looking at him closer.

"Some . . . things . . . have come up that are keeping me from focusing well at school, particularly in practice."

"Can you tell me what those 'things' are?"

"They're personal." Ryoma stated, staring her straight in the face with his usual defiant face.

"Why should I when, from where I'm sitting, it doesn't look like you need it." At this Ryoma sighed before turning his back to her, his posture changing into a slouch and his head lifted up and to the side slightly.

"I . . ." he began but stopped, unsure of what to say. "I feel that I need some time to . . . clear my head." Seeing this surprised Ryuzaki. While it wasn't an outright plead, she could tell Ryoma was attempting to ask. After all, his personality is cocky, he never says sorry, and he very few times that he ask for permission to do things. She then noticed his hands were clenched out of nervousness, something else he doesn't usually show, and decided that it would be best to answer his plead as soon as possible.

"Ryoma. I'll allow you some time off; however, I don't want to hear from your father that your slacking off to much. K?" Ryoma nodded his head slightly, his back still turned to her. "I'll make sure the rest know. You go on ahead. Class is going to start up again soon." and with that, Ryoma made for the door.

"Thank you." he said softly, keeping his eyes set on the door, his hand grasping the handle.

"Your welcome." and he left.

The end of the school day found Ryoma standing on the roof of the school, staring down onto the tennis courts with his hands in his pockets. He watched as Inui and Oishi served tennis balls to the rest of the regulars with cones of different colors at their backs. The training method all to familiar with Ryoma. Tezuka-buchou stood on the side lines for the time being, watching and occasionally looking around for someone, which Ryoma suspected was himself. Briefly, he heard a cry out in agony. He looked back over to see Eiji on the floor. No doubt he missed a serve or incorrectly identified the color of the tennis ball and as punishment, like usual, had to drink Inui's disgusting drink. Everyone was sure Inui was trying to poison him by making does deadly concussions.

Ryoma sighed as he stood watching them. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Couch Ryuzaki exiting her office and heading over to the regulars, most likely reporting his absences for the remainder of the week. Although their reactions weren't as loud as Eiji's not to long ago, it was still loud enough for him to hear a soft "Eh?" in the wind. He could see Momo frantically moving about, naturally asking the reason for why his best friend was taking a sudden break from tennis. Everything was eventually resolved though, just as Ryoma knew it would; however, he could tell that the information had quite an effect on them. Momo and Kaidoh were on edge, to the point that they would probably cause a fight given a chance. Oishi, although Ryoma couldn't see, most likely had concern in his face, or at least in his thoughts. Inui looked like a robot who was given information that he could not understand and was stiff on his serves. Kawamura was with Eiji, trying to help the poor guy recuperate from the juice, but they both were slouching, signifying their concern for Ryoma. Yet, there was one who showed nothing and it was Tezuka, of course. Nothing changed in his demeanor and Ryoma knew his face was just as placate. Subconsciencely, he grabbed onto the chain-linked fence acting as a barrier to keep people from falling. Soon, practice would be drawing to a close and that woman would be coming soon. Coming to take what he held most precious in his heart.

"What am I saying?" he questioned himself out loud. His hand tightened, causing the fence to chime from the strain. "His heart was never mine to begin with."

With that, Ryoma turned and left; however, unknowingly, a pair of hazel eyes had been watching him right when he left.

The next day, Ryoma had avoided any chance of having to speak with anyone from the team, not wanting them trying to pride into his personal space and life. By lunch time, he knew they would head straight to his classroom to try and get some answers, so he made sure he gathered everything and left immediately after the bell rang. Instead of heading up to the rooftop, where he usually ate, he left the school building and headed over to the blossom trees bordering around the school, sitting with the tree directly in view of the building.

Sakuno, who was nearby, had seen him and decided to excuse herself from her friends. She headed over to a vending machine placed at the back of the school and ordered orange flavored soda for herself and grape ponta. She quickly made her way to where Ryoma was sitting. Standing next to him, she stretched out her hand, placing the ponta near his face. Ryoma looked up and after a moment, gently took the drink from her. He softly said his thanks and Sakuno quietly sat next to him, back against the tree as well.

"So, were you able to get some time off?" she asked. He merely nodded his head. Some time passed before she began to speak again. "Will you really be alright?"

Ryoma shrugged his shoulders before stating "Who knows?" More silence passed between them, with Sakuno admiring the cherry blossoms and Ryoma taking an occasional sip from his drink.

"You know," Ryoma began, "I never asked to like him."

"I know. No one ever does." Sakuno responded, giving a quick side look at Ryoma before looking up into the sky. "It just happens. No one really picks or chooses who they fall in love with."

"Yeah? Well, it's infuriating." At this, a slight gust picked up and the branches began to sway. A few petals fell once the wind died down a bit, dancing freely in the glow of the sun before settling down to rest on the ground.

"How much . . . do you like him?" Ryoma, taken aback by surprise with the question, stared at Sakuno briefly before looking up at the sky as well in order to think. He closed his eyes and began to see images of him springing to mind. His heart raced inside his chest just thinking about his precious person. Feelings swelled up so much it felt like his heart would burst.

"I like him more than anything in this world. You could say even more than tennis. I always want to be with him and it seems impossible to get him out of my head. Whenever he looks at me, my heart races non-stop. Even just thinking about him will start it." Ryoma answered, his eyes still closed. "In fact, you could say I-" A brief moment of quietness passed.

"You . . ." Sakuno encouraged, a small smile on her face, her eyes closed.

"I . . . love him." Ryoma finished, opening his eyes.

"Love is a beautiful thing, isn't it?" Sakuno reached out, catching a cherry blossom in the palm of her hand. "It allows you to realize feelings you never thought you had or knew you had. It can even help you to discover who you are at times."

"Yeah, but it also hurts more than anything." Sakuno merely held the petal up, examining it in the sunlight for a while.

"Ryoma. Listen. I need to tell you something." she said, letting go of the petal and allowing it to flutter silently in the wind. Ryoma only glanced at her. Seeing this as a sign to continue, she took a quick breath before going on. "I love you."

Ryoma stared at her in shock, unable to say anything and unsure of what to say. "I know that we can't be together. After all, you yourself have found someone you like. But I knew I wouldn't be able to get over my feelings if I didn't tell you. Now that I've told you, I want us to be good friends. I hope that won't change between us?"

Ryoma stared silently at her for a few moments before looking ahead of him with a small smirk on his face. "We already are. And still are, if I might add." Sakuno smiled at him, happy for his reply.

"Now then," Ryoma stood up, stretching out his hand to help Sakuno up, "Would should get going. The bell will ring soon."

Sakuno nodded, taking hold of his hand to aide herself in standing up. They slowly made their way to the school building, the bell ringing as they went on their merry way.

"Thanks." Ryoma spoke. "For listening."

At this, Sakuno just smiled at him. "No problem. I'll be here whenever you need me." and they continued on, heading to their classroom.

After the last bell rang, signifying the end of the school day, Ryoma swung his bag over his shoulder and headed out the door. As he began to make his way home, he looked up to see all the regulars from the club waiting at the front gates. Ryoma eyed them before taking in a breath. This was not going to be good. As he got closer, Eiji spotted him first and bound his way over, glomping Ryoma in the process.

"Ochibi! Where have you been?" he asked, practically screaming in the ears of the smaller boy.

"Yeah! What's all this about needing some time off from practice!" Momo angrily asked as the rest of the group made their way to Ryoma. Kaidoh hissed, articulating how he wasn't pleased in his usual manner.

"Che." was the only reply he gave the group.

"Come now, Echizen. Surely you could tell us." Oishi spoke, concern on his face.

"Is one not entitled to personal space?" Ryoma snapped at them. "And is it wrong for one to want to keep his private life private?"

This caused Eiji to let go and everyone else to stare in shock. Everyone knew that they could be some what rough around the edges. After all, everyone had such different characters; but this was the first time they ever seen Ryoma agitated at them.

"Echizen. We didn't mean-" Kawamura began but was cut off by Ryoma.

"I'll be going now." he stated and brushed past his upper classmates. Once he passed them though, he stopped for right in front of him was Tezuka and Fuji.

"Echizen." He kept quiet. "Keep up with practice."

Ryoma nodded his head at this.

"And don't think your off the hook when you return."

Ryoma humphed and unbeknownst to the captain, rolled his eyes. With that, he brushed right past Fuji and Tezuka.

"I wonder. Will everything be fine?" Fuji spoke, revealing the thoughts in everyone's minds as they watched Ryoma leaving.

Ryoma never returned to tennis practice for the rest of the week. Instead, he found himself a rundown, indoors court. The owners were very kind and because of the condition and situation of the place, not many people stopped by to practice. Ryoma spent much of his time there, trying to loose himself in practicing by himself or playing simple matches with the owners; however, no matter what he tried, his mind would wonder off to him.

He became frustrated and decided that the only way to stop that from happening was to work himself so hard that he was to exhausted to even think. So, a few days passed with him running every morning and afternoon, followed by intensive training at the indoors court and several hours of hitting the tennis ball against the wall. He would then return home to eat dinner but then went out for a another run. He became so exhausted his functionality decreased. Not many could perceive it with the exception of the Seigaku regulars and Sakuno. Everyone watched him quietly, worriedly, unsure of what to do or say. The regulars hoped that whatever was wrong with Echizen would hopefully resolve itself soon; however, Sakuno watched anxiously, knowing exactly what the issue was and wanting to do something about it.

At the end of the week, the last day of school before the weekend, Sakuno decided to confront Ryoma, unable to continue seeing him in such a state. Once the lunch bell sounded, Sakuno followed after Ryoma, meeting up with him on the rooftop. He was sitting by the fence, looking out onto the courts. She made her way to him and sat down beside him.

"Ryoma. This isn't good for you. You should stop exercising so much." Ryoma kept quiet. "You're going to wear yourself out!"

"Humph." was his only reply. Silence passed as a gust of wind picked up, blowing a few leafs up into the clear blue sky above them. Sakuno sighed.

"You know, maybe the best thing for you is to tell him your feelings." Sakuno suggested. Ryoma clenched his fist tight, the only sign that he was actually listening. "The thought of rejection is scary and nerve racking. Actually, it's even down right painful, but I think it's best if you tell him. After all, you don't know how he feels about you or that woman."

Sakuno heard Ryoma mumble but couldn't make out what he had said.

"What?"

"I said, I saw her kissing his cheek." he said, just barely loud enough to hear. Sakuno stared at him perplexed.

"When was this?"

"A few weeks ago. At the public courts by the park." he whispered, still hard to hear. Sakuno thought for a moment, thinking about what to say next.

"Are you sure? I mean, that they like each other?"

"Yes." She thought some more.

"Even so, telling him might bring you closure. Just like it did for me." she said, smiling at him. "It won't take away all the pain but it'll still help."

"Yeah but he may also kick me off the team if I did that." he stated, his signature glare placed on his face at such a thought. Sakuno kept silent for a moment, raising her hand to, palm up, to block the sun out of her eyes as she looked up.

"I still think you should tell him." she stated, looking back at him with determination in her eyes. He looked at her briefly before sighing loudly.

"If you say so, but I still don't think like it's a good idea."

"Then why don't you give it some thought before making a final decision?" she replied. He merely nodded at this and so for the rest of the day, he thought about it. As he continued through his rigorous training, he weighed the pros and cons together. If he told him, he may be able to receive closure just as Sakuno said; however, he might kick him off the team. Even if he didn't, things would never be the same between Ryoma and him, Ryoma just knew it. Still though, he'd be able to leave without leaving behind any regrets but that would leave him with a new problem. When and where should he tell his crush? Deciding between telling him and not telling him was straining Ryoma. With his head hurting and his body already feeling like it was giving out in the middle of the training, Ryoma stopped, believing it would be best to rest. All he wanted to do now was sleep.

Gathering his things, Ryoma made sure to put everything that wasn't his back in place. Once done, he headed over to where the owner stood at the front doors and bid him farewell. After walking out, he stood for a moment, taking in a deep sigh with a dejected face. Not only was he unable to decide but he also stop his training early. He also felt like he was running away from the issue and that was not like Echizen. He always confronted issues face first. He felt like his life was turning upside down. Suddenly, a voice called out.

"Echizen?" Ryoma quickly turned to look, immediately recognizing that voice. After all, there was no way he could forget that voice. There, standing with a mildly amused face, was Tezuka, his hand holding on to a bag of groceries that he had purchased recently.

"Buchou." A moment of silence past between him with Tezuka looking at the building Ryoma had come out of and back at him.

"I know I told you to keep practicing. But I didn't tell you to do it so much to the point of exhaustion." Tezuka stated, an eyebrow raised. Ryoma looked away, not answering. "What is going on?"

"None of your business." and with that, Ryoma turned to leave, but he was unable to get far. A dizziness over took the younger boy and he collapsed. Tezuka, seeing this, quickly shortened the small gap between them and hold on to the boy with his free hand, slowly bringing them both to the floor.

"Echizen? Echizen!" Tezuka called out. Ryoma tried to say he was fine but his vision blurred and soon turned black.

When Echizen awoke, he found himself in a strange room. He looked around. The walls were bare, the color of pastel green, with two windows on one side. The only thing that was hung up was a calendar and a scroll with the kanji 'Focus' painted. There wasn't much furniture. Just a desk with a chair, a small bookshelf and the bed. The lamp on the desk was on. Off to the side was a closet as well. The place was very neat, nothing like his room. He left his clothes all over the bed, which he never made, and his books, pens, papers, and tennis balls were strewn all over the place. The closet was even worse but he suspected that the closet he was looking at was impeccably clean.

After looking around for a bit, Ryoma slowly began to sit up but fell, his body aching and exhausted.

"What happened?" he asked to no one in particular. He lifted his hand to his face, covering his eyes after remembering everything and realizing where he was, Tezuka's house.

"So, you're awake. Good." Ryoma kept silent. "I brought you some food." Again, no response. "I've called your parents, telling them that you'll be staying over. If you need anything, call me. I'll be out in the living room." and with that, Tezuka left. Ryoma stated in the same position for some time, eventually falling asleep. He never touched the food.

The next morning, Ryoma awoke to the smell of cooking. It took him a second to remember where he was but in the end, he remembered. He got out of bed and realized that his buchou had changed him into an oversized white shirt. He stood stock still, not sure what to do until another wave of smells came from the kitchen into the room and his stomach growled. Quietly, he opened the door and followed the scent. He eventually came upon the kitchen where the cabinets were white, the counter tops a soft, light grey and the walls painted a pastel blue. The refrigerator, oven, and dishwasher were stainless steal while the furnace was black. Sunlight flooded in from the windows.

Standing by the furnace with a pan in one hand and a wooden spoon in the other was Tezuka Kunimitsu. His hazelnut brown hair was tussled from sleep. He wore white satin pants and long-sleeved shirt that buttoned down, which he had completely open, showing his chest. Ryoma placed his hand on the door, unsure of what to do or say.

"Ohayo." Tezuka greeted, having seen the younger boy from the corner of his eye.

"Ohayo." Ryoma quietly answered back.

"The food will be ready soon so just sit and wait over there."

He pointed to the island with the wooden spoon behind him where two plates had been placed. Ryoma made his way over to the chair and sat down. Just as Tezuka had said, the food was done in a matter of seconds. The food looked delicious. It consisted of steamed rise, miso soup, grilled fish, and tamagoyaki.

"Thanks for the food." Ryoma said once Tezuka sat down. They both ate for some time in quiet, relishing the silence before either one talked. Eventually though, some did speak and it was Ryoma who did first.

"Are we the only ones here?" he asked in a hushed voice.

"My parents are on a business trip. It'll be a while longer before they come back." Tezuka replied.


End file.
